What the Future Holds
by HappyHappyCartoons
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is nearing his final year of High School and has to decide, "What is he doing for his future?" He tries to figure out what is going to be important to him, which may be admitting his feelings for a certain someone. KYMAN - rating may change further on. Swearing ahead, along with Kenny being a pervert as per usual.


The snow has washed away once again in the small, mountain town of South Park. The walkways were crisp, free of any liquid that had showered from the mountain sky. Many of the natives to the town were dressed down, out of the heavy snow coats and boots. The was the same for the young boys of South Park high. Dressed in their tees and basketball shorts, the boys were ready to get their summer vacation started.

It was near to one when the final class bell rang. Students shuffled their ways to the nearest classrooms to sit through their last boring lecture for the year. The juniors of the high school were preparing themselves for their final year in high school. Sweat draped their necks and faces; air conditioning barely a breeze. The old classroom moaned as the students took their seats.

The boy in green, jewfro tied messily behind him in a small bun, tapped his pen to the ticks of the clock. One, two, three. One, two, three. The boy glanced behind him, eyes barely open. He eyed a boy in blue, decked with a poof ball hat. His form was splayed all over his desk, draping closer and closer to the floor. His sweat drenching the face of the desk. The boy in green noticed another boy. The boy in orange, covered his face with a cloth. His bright blue eyes had hardly a tinge of life to them. Grey, desolate, waiting for the day to be over. He then turned to face the front, eyeing the large boy in front of him. He wore a red tee, khaki shorts and black converse, his brunette hair sticking to the back of his thick neck. The boy couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself at the sight. The boy was nearing the edge of the floor, sliding ever so slowly until he was on the floor.

The boy then sighed, eyeing the clock again. One thirty five. Only thirty minutes left of this class. He let out a raspy sigh, his mouth dry from lack of fluid. He eyed the paper in front of him.

"What is your plan for the future?" He tapped the bottom of his pen to his pale chin. Nothing. His mind drew a blank. He placed his palm under his chin. Nothing. Blank.

The minutes dragged along endlessly. The teacher's lecture began to fade into nonsensical noise. It began to sound like a fuzz, a channel on the television that was always empty. The boy in green placed his head down on his deck for a while, to try to listen.

Only a few short minutes, he felt a tapping on his free freckled hand. He didn't seemed fazed. Another tap, he heard a voice,

"Kahl?" The boy groaned a bit.

"Yo, Kahl?" He felt an aggressive pinch. The boy shot up from his seat, harshly whispering, "Shit!"

He gripped his tingling hand and noticed the smirk from the large boy in front of him.

"What the hell, Cartman?!" He addressed the larger one with an aggressive tone, his anger slapping him quickly.

"You were out cold for almost the rest of class, Jew. You gotta get your ass up." He rested his arms on Kyle's desk, smirking at the jewish boy with narcissistic glee.

"What's it up to you, fatass? Not like we have anything important after this." Kyle's eyes shot daggers at Cartman, irritably shoving his papers into his backpack.

"Ahem." The sound echoed through the classroom, hitting Kyle and Cartman. They were met with an irritated look from their instructor, Miss Lee. "Excuse me boys. You two can bicker later, but I have to explain what your summer assignment is."

The class let out moans and complaints, the air suddenly feeling hot again.

"Yes, yes I know. But class. This is important. Your summer assignment for your final year of high school is this; Your future." The class stopped for a moment.

"Our future?" A boy with brunette hair and slight chub questioned.

"Yes! It's simple. All you need to do is figure out what you want to do for your future. It can be anything. It has to be something you will stick with, something you will treasure."

Kyle grumbled to the banter his teacher spewed out. He only had one thing in mind, fun with his best friends. He wanted to live this summer as if it was his last. He knew that next summer, college would take over his life. He wanted to ride along the country, take in sights, experience new things with his friends. Maybe even find someone to share his life with.

The final bell to the school year rang with a loud buzz, signaling that summer had begun. The boys leapt with joy as they headed towards their lockers. Kyle began to open his locker when he was suddenly trapped, two arms trapping him.

"Hey, fatass. Do you mind not being so close to me? It's pretty gay coming from you." He remained still, eyeing the six foot two chubby male. Cartman's thick eyebrows furrowed, and began to pull off the sad puppy look.

"What's the matter Jew? Afraid you might get attracted to this piece of ass?" He lingered his left hand down his own body, tracing his doughy body.

"Please. I'd rather not place my hands anywhere near you. You've already given me aids, I don't need more from you." He placed the rest of his items in his bag. Cartman had moved away from him and was standing next to his locker, his hands in each pocket of his khaki shorts.

Kyle slammed his locker shut, noticing the two boys running down the was the boy in blue and the boy in orange. "Stan! Kenny!" He called out to the running boys.

"Yo! Kyle! Wanna go swimming with us today?" The one in blue asked, gasping for air.

"Yeah, Stan! I need to cool off."

"Thank god. I'm needing a dip. My dick and ass are so swampy." The one in orange complained as he ruffled his hair.

"Dude, Kenny. Sick!" Kyle stuck his tongue out a bit, loosening his fro from his bun. His bright red hair draped down, hitting the nape of his neck.

The boys continued their stroll down the hallway, reaching the front doors of the school.  
"You wanna hit up the convenience store before we go? We can pick up some chips and soda to snack on and other shit so we aren't bored on the way up there." Stan suggested as he placed his hands deep within his blue stripe basketball shorts, his sneakers squeaking loudly from the sweat drenched hall.

"Yeah. I gotta get my swim shorts from home anyway." Kyle anxiously rubbed his temple, swiping the sweat that pooled there. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his large friend turn a bit red. He shook it off, thinking it was just the heat of the hall getting to him. He looked to the other side of him, noticing his other friends taking the same form, out of breath and dripping in sweat.  
The heat radiated more off of Cartman, signaling Kyle that something was a bit off with him. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew his chubby friend was feeling a bit off.  
The four boys made their way to Stan's car, a smart car that screamed, "hippie" as Cartman would put it. His car had a small peace sign sticker in the left corner of the back window, a Denver Broncos sticker covered the other corner. His bumper had a sticker that read, "FUCK PETA. I support animal rights my own way."  
Kenny moved his small frame into the passenger seat, next to Stan. Kyle and Cartman were stuck together in the back. With Cartman's large frame, he had a hard time staying comfortable in the back of Stan's car. His legs were scrunched together, his knees almost touching the top of Stan's chair. Kyle was a bit small, at only about five feet, five inches and a mere hundred and thirty pounds. He struggled to keep himself comfortable, and not squished against Cartman's backside.

"Why couldn't you get a bigger damn car? I can barely fit myself in here, hippie!" Cartman grumbled over the faint sounds of Fall Out Boy coming out of the back seat speakers.  
"It doesn't take gas fatass! Plus if you weren't so wide, I think Kyle would be able to breathe."  
Cartman remained silent for the rest of the ride, too uncomfortable to say another word.  
Stan began to start the car, putting the AC almost on full blast, earning a pleasurable sigh from each of the boys. The four began to head out to their houses, to pick up anything the others forgot.  
Kyle felt eyes luring over his figure, turning his head from the window to see Kenny, glaring at him with a smirk pulling over his tan face. Kyle creased his brows, and turned crimson. Kenny's eyes slide back and forth, in Cartman's direction. Kyle peered over to his hefty friend and took a gander at his figure. He wasn't as fat as he originally thought. Most of his weight spread out around his body. Sure, he had a bit of stomach left, but it wasn't as it was all of those years ago. His face still had a bit of pudge left, adding a small extra chin underneath. His eyebrows were big, bigger than he anticipated, but added a bit of matureness to his face. He began to look more like a man other than a childish ten year old nazi. His arms were bulky, muscle taking most of the space. Kyle kept his eyes locked on his large friend's body, taking in small details he never noticed. His face flushed more as he lingered over his friend for a bit.

'I never realized how cute Cartman is...wait, fuck!' His eyes widened. 'Did I just call Cartman cute? Are you fucking kidding me?!' He looked back at Kenny, who was snickering at him. Kyle flashed him the finger as he realized Kenny was making him do it. He wanted Kyle to bang him, to be Cartman's little jew. He wanted to cut their sexual tension with a fucking knife. Just let them be free, be together.  
Kyle wasn't really against what he was trying to do, but he wasn't really ready for it either. He's known these four for years, learning things about each and helping them out with other shit that affected them. He placed his face in his hands, contemplating what he should do about it. The sun blared through the window, heating his face as he thought.  
Cartman peered over to Kyle, not moving his hand from his face that was pushed against the glass of the window. He noticed his hair, shimmering from the sunlight that placed itself over it, giving it a hue of red that was thought impossible. His freckled shoulder was peering through the baggy tshirt. His small frame leaned over in his seat, barely taking up a spot on the car's backseat.  
Cartman felt his face heat up a bit and eyes burned into him. He glanced towards the front of the vehicle to see Kenny, giving him a dirty smirk. He began to make hand gestures, one over his dick. Cartman's face flared in anger, heating up more as the car came to a stop. They reached the first destination, Cartman's home.  
Cartman begin to help himself out of Stan's midget car, cracking his back in the process.  
"Yo, be out in like twenty minutes. We'll be back to come and try to fit you back in." Stan gestured to Cartman's door, snickering as Cartman laughed.

" Yeah, whatever dude." He picked up his school bag and headed towards that door of his home, turning back to see Kyle eyeing him from the backseat, watching his every move as they drove away to drop him off. He sighed as he took out his house key and unlocked his front door. The door made a click and the door was ready for entering. He was greeted by a chipper Lianne Cartman.  
"Why, hello hun! How was the last day of school, Eric?" She greeted her son happily as she took his bag to place on the hook near the door.  
"Gay. Dragged on for hours, mom. I'm gonna head out with the guys to the public pool, be back whenever." He scratched his head boredly as he trudged up his stairs leading up to his bedroom.  
"Alright Eric! Have fun with your little friends!" She called up the stairs as he slammed his bedroom door.  
"Fuck!" He slouched against his door, slowly receding to the floor. He whipped out his phone and began to text Kenny.  
"You piece of shit why the fuck are u tellin me to jack off kahl?"

He waited for a text back from the poor boy as he stripped into more comfortable not damp clothing. He heard the text ding and opened his texts,  
"I know you want a piece of him dude. Kyle totally wants you, you have no fuckin idea! C; He was ogling your jelly rolls during the car ride here. xD"  
"...what?" Eric raised an eyebrow to Kenny's reply.  
"That's bullshit an u no it kyle can't stand me!"  
He tapped submit and began to pack his bag for the pool. He grabbed the necessities, swimtrunks, sunscreen, a spare pair of clothing, numerous snacks from his stash as Kenny replied again.  
"Dude, are you retarded? Kyle wants you. He told me, well, not really want you, but that his dick twitches for ya. ;D He likes you fatass. I think you do too but you don't wanna say it."  
Eric felt his face heat up again, the same way it did as Kyle made contact with him. He finished packing his things and sat down onto his king sized bed for a bit.

"...are you seriously Kenni? Also Im not fat im hella tall and bulky…..im not gay for the daywalker poor boy"  
He fell back onto bed, his head spinning a bit from dehydration. Or was it denial? He couldn't tell. It was true he liked Kyle, but not in a weird way, as least to him it wasn't. He found Kyle to be kinda cute but he was everything he despised, a ginger, from Jersey and a Jew. There's nothing to do to escape from that. But for some reason, the boy made Eric's heart twinged, a beat in way he never felt before. He made him feel like someone was there for him, even when it was just arguing about some bullshit.

"Cartman, that's bullshit. Listen, tell him how you feel later might be surprised on what his answer is. ;3 We're on our way to get you btw. See ya in like five minutes. Kyle's getting pretty damn excited to get wet."

He chuckled a bit at Kenny's response,  
"...yeah sure whatever"

He sat back up, gripping his pool bag in the process. He inhaled deeply and let it out, the signs finally coming into him. He will tell Kyle how he feels. "Man, this is fucking stupid." He laughed to himself, feeling some tears build up in the corners of his eyes. He caught himself before shedding one as he heard the beeps from his ride outside. He dashed down the stairs and burst open the door, jogging his way to the car.

"Jesus Christ, what took you took so long Cartman?" Stan asked, with little to no empathy for him.

"Well, I'm sorry, I had to take shit! I can't just hold it." He lied as he jumped into the back of Stan's little smart car. He legs scrunched together again as he noticed Kyle wearing nothing but a green tank top and a pair of orange swim shorts. He shook his head to clear his head of Kyle's penis, and shut the door with a slam.  
"Alright, we're off!" Stan began to head down the street, towards their destination.

The car ride was silent on their way up to the public pool. With the occasional song that the four of them jammed to, such as Halsey or Melanie Martinez, no one spoke a word. Kenny spammed Eric's phone with ways to admit to Kyle as he did the same for Kyle. Eric kept his head facing the other way, eyeing the buildings and scenery that was right outside of his window. The crisp clean sky, the heat radiating off of the ground, creating a whipple image as the car drove faster down the road. Colors blended together, creating hues only visible during this time of the year.

It was a mere twenty minutes until they made it to the public pool that was on the border of park county. Stan had to park on the side of the road that only had one available spot, so it was a bit of a walk to the area.  
The boys arrived at the pool, taking in on how much different the place had looked. It had a happier vibe to it. There were tube slides, a splash pad that had many different size water sprays, a public pool that seemed bigger, and a place for children to play. The walls were many colors, signaling it was a family owned facility.  
Kyle soon began to feel disgusted, eyeing the pool as if it were tainted. He soon froze in his tracks, inches away from the five foot zone of the pool. His eyes landed on a little girl, around five years old. She sat in a pool floatie that was covered in hawaiian flowers. He tensed up near the edge of the pool for a moment and then began to go on her merry little way. Kyle dropped his bag and began to walk away faster than the little had peed.  
"Nope. No way. Not getting in. I forgot how disgusting public pools were. I don't care how hot it is, I'm not getting in." He crossed his arms as his friends eyed him in disappointment.  
"Come on, Kyle! We traveled twenty minutes for this!" Kenny wrapped an arm around his smaller friend.  
"No, Peeing in pools is fucking gross! I'm not going into something that people use like a toilet!"  
"You can always go to the splash pad over there, like the faggot you are." Cartman added.  
"Yeah, dude. Kids don't really use it anymore, and no one pees on a single stream of water. Listen, we can go over there for a while and then we can go in the water. Sound cool?"  
Kyle pouted at his super best friend's answer, "I guess. But don't think I'm gonna go into the water just because you said so. Hell no. After the splash pad, I'm sitting in the sun."  
"Pfh, you'll turn to ash like your ancestors." Eric murmured, so only Kyle could hear it.  
"Fuck you, fatass! At least when I lay in the sun, I don't cook food on myself."  
"Aye! That was one time, Jew! One fucking time!" Eric began to point his large fingers in Kyle's personal space.

"It was numerous times, you piece of shit!" Kyle's face lit up in embarrassment.  
"Guys! Knock it off! We're not gonna get thrown out like the last few times we went anywhere!" Stan's tone of voice rose, and darkness settled on the two rivals.  
"Yeah, listen to mom! At least give each other a handy or something. You two need to get this sexual tension out of the way." Kenny adlibbed.  
Both Kyle and Eric's face went red, either out of embarrassment or irritation. "Fuck off, Kenny!" Both boys wailed as they headed off towards the splash pad.  
"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan only pinched the bridge of his nose and followed the sexually distressed rivals.


End file.
